


Sloppy Seconds

by justafandommess



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, based off of sloppy seconds by watsky and a friend, its just fuckin fluff, jeremy is drunk and michael is soft, just...enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafandommess/pseuds/justafandommess
Summary: Jeremy was drunk. Michael was sober and loved his boyfriend.





	Sloppy Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> this is for hailey and bc im a hoe for jeremichael

Jeremy was drunk. Which had been happening a lot more recently. Although the surprising thing was that Michael was sober. He had made sure to decline any drinks, focusing instead on making sure his boyfriend didn’t die from alcohol poisoning. Well, that and he needed to be sober and focused for a job the next morning. 

“Michael, fuck cars right? Like, uh, people who care too much about how they look? Fuck em. People are stuuuupid.” Jeremy slurred, leaning against Michael as they wandered back to the penthouse. Michael had a small smile on his face as he gazed down at his boyfriend. 

“Lil J, you paint every car so it’s purple and orange.” Apparently declining to comment on Michael’s comment, Jeremy continued on his rant.

“Actually ya know what Michael? Fuck everyoneee. People do-don’t give a shit! They kick you an-and beat you and laugh! That’s why we’re the good guys.” Jeremy looked up at Michael, a mix of anger and conviction clearly on his features. Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“Yeah J, that’s why we’re the  _ good  _ guys.” Jeremy giggled at Michael before letting his weight rest on Michael’s arm. Even though he was tired and drunk and probably a little angry, Michael could only smile as he thought about his boyfriend. But Michael had an appearance to keep up, he couldn’t be soft. So he pushed Jeremy off him and giggled as his boyfriend struggled to keep his balance. 

“You’re a real as-asshole Jones!” Jeremy yelled, which only made Michael laugh harder. Yeah, Michael loved his boyfriend. 

They made it back to the penthouse relatively unscathed, and Jeremy was still ranting while Michael let out the occasional exasperated sigh. Michael unlocked the door and dragged Jeremy into their room as he continued to rant. 

“I’m jus’ sayin’! If there were less straight people in the world it would be a better place!”

“Yeah yeah asshole, cmon time for bed.” Michael dragged Jeremy to the bed, ignoring his grumbles and huffs. Jeremy falls into bed, his rant forgotten as he makes grabby hands towards Michael.

“I’m not a teddy bear ya know!” Michael sighs and reluctantly joins Jeremy’s arms, letting the smaller man curl up to him and smile happily. 

“Mm yeah you are. Minecraft.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Michael smiled and buried his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder. Yeah, he loved Jeremy. His drunk rants and all. 


End file.
